wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Numbers
Gallery File:Numbers&CountingGlitterTransition.png|Glitter transition CountingandNumbers.jpg|''"Ready, steady, go."'' CountingandNumbers2.jpg|''"1..."'' CountingandNumbers3.jpg|''"2..."'' CountingandNumbers4.jpg|''"3..."'' CountingandNumbers5.jpg|''"4!"'' JeffandWagsinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Jeff and Wags AnthonyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|''"You can count all the Wiggles!"'' DorothyandWagsinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:Numbers&CountingTransition1.png File:IClimbTenStairsTVSeries2titlecard.jpg|I Climb Ten Stairs File:Numbers&CountingTransition2.jpg|The eggs in blue background TheEggs.jpg|The Eggs GregasaDuck.jpg|Greg as duck AnthonyasaDuck.jpg|Anthony as duck MurrayasaDuck.jpg|Murray as duck JeffasaDuck.jpg|Jeff as duck TheOtherWigglesasDucks.jpg|The Other Wiggles as ducks TheWigglesasDucks.jpg|The Wiggles as ducks TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheAwakeWigglyHumansinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheProWigglyHumansinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans CountingandNumbers7.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword as ducks AnthonyandMurrayasDucks.jpg|Anthony and Murray as Ducks TheOtherWigglyHumansinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans CaptainandGreginCountingandNumbers.jpg|Captain and Greg TheS.SFeatherswordTransition.jpg|The S.S. Feathersword transition. CaptainFeatherswordTVSeries2titlecard.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:Numbers&CountingTransition3.png ThreeRedSocks.jpg|Three red socks MurrayinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Murray CountingandNumbers8.jpg|Murray holding three red socks. GregandMurrayinCountingandNumbers.jpg|''"3 socks?!? I only have two feet."'' ThreeYellowSocks.jpg|Three yellow socks CountingandNumbers9.jpg|Greg holding three yellow socks. Greg,JeffandFloraDoor.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Flora Door GregandJeffinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Jeff holding one purple sock. TheUnforgottenWigglesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesandFloraDoor.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Flora JeffandAnthonyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Jeff and Anthony CountingandNumbers11.jpg|Anthony holding one blue sock. TheWigglesandHenryinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Henry counting eight socks. CountingandNumbers13.jpg|Henry holding eight socks. MurrayandHenryinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Murray and Henry TheWigglesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Wiggles File:Numbers&CountingBigRedCarTransition.png|Big Red Car transition File:BigRedCarNumbers&Countingtitlecard1.png File:BigRedCartitlecard.jpg|Big Red Car File:BigRedCar(1999)5.jpg File:BigRedCar(1999)6.png File:BigRedCar(1999)7.jpg File:BigRedCar(1999)8.png File:BigRedCar(1999)9.png File:BigRedCar(1999)10.png File:BigRedCar(1999)11.png File:BigRedCar(1999)13.png File:BigRedCar(1999)14.png File:BigRedCar(1999)15.png File:BigRedCar(1999)16.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:BigRedCar(1999)17.jpg|Jeff waking up File:BigRedCar(1999)18.png File:BigRedCar(1999)19.png File:BigRedCar(1999)20.png File:BigRedCar(1999)22.png File:BigRedCar(1999)23.png File:BigRedCar(1999)24.png File:BigRedCar(1999)25.png File:BigRedCar(1999)26.png File:BigRedCar(1999)27.png File:BigRedCar(1999)28.png File:BigRedCar(1999)29.png File:BigRedCar(1999)30.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:BigRedCar(1999)31.jpg|The Other Wiggles waving File:Numbers&CountingMagicHatandWandTransition.png|Magic hat transition Greg'sMagicCupGame.jpg|Cups Greg'sMagicCupGame2.jpg|''"Hurry, hurry, hurry! Step right up and find the white chocolate."'' GregandAnthonyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Greg and Anthony Greg'sMagicCupGame3.jpg|Greg showing Anthony the white chocolate Greg'sMagicCupGame4.jpg|Anthony pointing to the first cup Chocolate.jpg|''"Sorry, but that's a dark chocolate."'' Greg'sMagicCupGame5.jpg|Anthony eating dark chocolate Greg'sMagicCupGame6.jpg|''"Now you see it, now you don't."' Chocolate2.jpg|"Sorry, but that was.."'' Greg'sMagicCupGame7.jpg|''"....delicious."'' Greg'sMagicCupGame8.jpg|Anthony eating white chocolate Greg'sMagicCupGame9.jpg|''"You shared your chocolate with me, I'll share my sandwich with you."'' GregholdingSandwich.jpg|Greg holding Sandwich GregandCGIDorothyTransition.jpg|Greg and CGI Dorothy transition CGIDorothyTransition.jpg|CGI Dorothy transition File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)Numbers&Countingtitlecard.jpg|D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)-1998(Titleless)4.png File:Numbers&CountingBoneTransition1.png|Bone transition CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest2.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding a treasure chest CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest3.jpg|What's inside the treasure chest? CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest4.jpg|''"Bones?!? This isn't treasure!"'' WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Wags and Captain CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Wags and the Wagettes Wags,CaptainandCartwhelle.jpg|Wags, Captain and Cartwhelle Wags,Captain,CartwhelleandSkally.jpg|Wags, Captain, Cartwhelle and Skally CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Wags and the Wagettes TheWagettesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Wagettes CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest5.jpg|1 bone, CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest6.jpg|2 bones, Wags,CaptainandFluffy.jpg|3 bones, Wags,Captain,SkallyandFluffy.jpg|Wags, Captain, Skally and Fluffy CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest8.jpg|4 bones. CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest9.jpg|''"And one empty treasure chest. At least they like the treasure."'' CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest10.jpg|Captain Feathersword taking treasure chest CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest11.jpg|''"What a nice treasure chest."'' WagsinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Wags the Dog File:Numbers&CountingBoneTransition2.png|Bone transition File:JohnBradlelum(1999)1b.png File:JohnBradlelumNumbers&Countingtitlecard.png|John Bradlelum File:JohnBradlelum(1999)3.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)4.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)5.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)6.png|Murray and Greg laughing File:JohnBradlelum(1999)7.jpg|Greg and Murray File:JohnBradlelum(1999)8.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)9.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)10.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)11.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)12.png|Murray, Greg, and Anthony laughing File:JohnBradlelum(1999)13.jpg|Murray, Greg, and Anthony File:JohnBradlelum(1999)14.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)15.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)16.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)17.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)18.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)19.png|The Wiggles laughing File:JohnBradlelum(1999)20.jpg|The Wiggles File:JohnBradlelum(1999)21.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)22.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)23.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)24.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)25.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)26.jpg|Number 5, Number 5 File:JohnBradlelum(1999)27.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)28.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)29.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)30.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans File:JohnBradlelum(1999)31.png|The Other Wiggly Humans File:JohnBradlelum(1999)32.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:JohnBradlelum(1999)33.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down File:Numbers&CountingBeeTransition.png|Bee transition MurrayandJeffinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Murray and Jeff lying on grass JeffinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Jeff lying on grass CountingandNumbers15.jpg|Clouds as number 1 and 2 CountingandNumbers16.jpg|A rain cloud CountingandNumbers17.jpg|''"Quick! Inside!"'' TheBigRedCarinCloudForm.jpg|The Big Red Car in cloud form TheBigRedCarinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Big Red Car TheNonrealisticWigglesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Awake Wiggles CountingandNumbers20.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car CaptainFeatherswordinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheS.SFeatherswordinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The S.S Feathersword TheOtherWigglesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Anthony and Murray CaptainandAnthonyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Captain and Anthony TheBigRedCarandtheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The Big Red Car and the S.S Feathersword TreasureHunt.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword passing 10 Wiggle-trees CaptainFeatherswordlookingatTreasureMap.jpg|Captain Feathersword looking at Treasure Map CaptainFeatherswordSpottingtheX.png|Captain Feathersword spotting the X CaptainFeatherswordDiggingforTreasure.jpg|Captain Feathersword digging for Treasure MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Murray and Captain CountingandNumbers21.jpg|The Wiggles looking at counting book CountingandNumbers22.jpg|''"Well, blow me down."'' TheWigglesBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDown.jpg|The Wiggles blowing Captain Feathersword down CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninCountingandNumbers.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down CountingandNumbers25.jpg|The Wiggles BlowMeUp.jpg|''"Blow me up."'' TheWigglesBlowingCaptainFeatherswordUp.jpg|The Wiggles blowing Captain Feathersword up CaptainFeatherswordonPalmTree.jpg|Captain Feathersword on palm tree TreasureHunt2.jpg|Captain Feathersword looking at a number book TreasureHunt3.jpg|"Look! A Wiggle Rainbow!"'' File:Numbers&CountingWiggleRainbowTransition.png|Wiggle Rainbow transition HenryandFloraDoor.jpg|Flora and Henry HenryinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Henry SeahorseTransition.jpg|Seahorse transition HenrytheOctopusNumbers&Countingtitlecard.jpg|Henry the Octopus File:Numbers&CountingFlowerTransition.png|Closing flower transition Promo Photos CountingandNumbersPromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture of The Wiggles and Henry the Octopus while holding socks CountingandNumbersPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles playing find the white chocolate CountingandNumbersPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles playing find the white chocolate File:CountingandNumbersPromo4.png|Behind the Scenes Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 2 Galleries Category:1999 Episode Galleries